Chatroom
by thetalkingtrampoline
Summary: XR encouraged Booster to create an account on a famous chat box website, but it at first doesn't go too well. Until he meets someone he already met before, but didn't know it was her. No OC this time.


It was a regular day at Star Command. Ranger XR and Ranger Booster Munchapper were working in the office on the computers. They had to type out some unfinished reports. XR was highly irritated while Booster was working eagerly on reports.

"Ridiculous!' snorted XR. "They make me use a computer! I **AM** a computer!" He threw his robotic arms in the air, accidentally sending off a pencil that lies on the edge of the table. It landed on Booster's head, and he looked up, eyes wide.

"Whoa!" he shouted startled. He examined the pencil, then frowned a little while looking at XR.

"Since when am I a target to throw pencils at?" he asked with sarcasm.

"Since I'm almost bored to a robotic death." retorted XR.

Booster rolled his eyes with a smile.

"C'mon XR. The faster those reports are finished, the faster we both can do more fun things." he said optimistically. This time XR rolled his eyes, in a cynical way.

"Yeah, right. Whatever." he said, with a waving-away gesture. He then started to type in the address of a famous local chat box. Booster didn't notice a thing, until he hear XR snicker behind the screen. Growing curious, he stepped to his little buddy to see what he was doing. He was standing behind XR with a confused frown. He wasn't sure what it was he was doing.

"Uhh, XR?" he asked in an unsure tone, while tapping on the robot's globe. "What's that?"

XR looked at Booster and back at the screen.

"You don't know what chatting is?!" he asked, almost yelled, shocked. Booster shook his head.

"Okay, grab a chair big guy, I'll show you." said XR with a sigh. Booster did as he was told, and sat beside XR. Booster followed curiously what his little buddy was doing.

"Who are you talking to?" he asked. XR beamed with pride.

"I am talking with a famous supermodel that won five Noscar Emmy's in each acting, singing, dancing and modeling! She's also a multi millionaire!"

Booster looked at the screen in awe, but then looked confused.

"But, if she's all that rich and famous, why is she hanging out in a chat box like this?" he asked. XR opened his mouth, then closed again, not sure what to say.

"I'm going to ask her." He finally said. He typed something and pressed the enter button. It was silent for a few seconds, until the "Superstar" went offline all the sudden.

"Huh?" said Booster and XR, both confused.

"Well what a waste of time!" complained XR. "I've been probably talking this **whole** time to a liar!" He waved with his metallic finger at Booster's face.

"Let this be a lesson for you, big guy, people on the net don't always tell the truth, so be cautious!" he warned sternly, trying to make it look like this was planned. Booster chuckled nervously, pushing his friend's finger away gently.

"Got the message, XR." he said.

"Good." said XR, and he sat back, staring at the screen. Booster did the same, looking as the words flash by on the screen from other users.

"Would you like to try?"

Booster turned surprised to his little buddy, who was smirking at him.

"Sorry, I don't know how." he said. XR cocked a metallic eyebrow at him.

"I can show you." he said simply. Booster shrugged and nodded, and he moved to where XR was sitting.

"Let's pick a username for you." said XR while he clicked on an empty bar. "A username?" asked Booster.

"Yes. A name other users can send messages to. Think of one buddy." XR looked at him, waiting for his answer. Booster thought, looking at the ceiling.

"Uumm.. . what do you think of HotRockets?" he asked looking at XR. He raised both eyebrows in the air. "Uhm. You aren't quite "hot", buddy." was his answer.

"Wha- No! I meant my catch phrase! Hot rockets! Remember?" he said. Then the quarter fell, and he glared at XR. "Hey! What did you mean with what you said?" he asked pointing at him with a glare.

XR was quiet for a moment. "Never mind that. At least we now have a username." He typed it down. "Now we need a password for to log on with."

Booster thought. "HotRockets?"

"That's your username, man!"

"So? It's easy!"

"Yeah, it'll also be easy for hackers to break into your account!" XR said sarcastically. "You really have to think of something better buddy."

"Fine. Then I take my locker code. I'll type it down myself." He typed it down, but when he pressed enter, the password bar went red with the picture of a cross next to it.

"Huh?" Booster said. "What's wrong?"

XR took a close look at the screen. "It says it's too short. Maybe with stripes between the numbers."

"Okay." Booster typed it down, but this time it was saying "NO STRIPES ALLOWED IN THE PASSWORD!"

Booster huffed and leaned backwards with his arms crossed. "What a fussy password bar, sheesh!" he said somewhat irritated.

"Well, try your date of birth." suggested XR. Booster did so, without the stripes, and this time the bar accepted it.

"Don't forget your password Booster." XR warned. "Or you won't be able to log onto the chat anymore."

"As if I'd forget my own birthday." Booster said with a chuckle.

"Good point. Now, your mail address. In case you do forget, you can ask the chat to send the password to you."

They went on like this, filing everything it asked. They were finished after a while.

"Congratulations Booster, you now have a chat account." XR said, patting his friend on the shoulder.

"Cool!" Booster said enthusiastically. He sat behind the screen like this for a while, grinning proudly, looking at how the words rolled over the screen, fumbling with his thumbs.

"…Well?" asked XR impatiently. "Are you going to talk somebody or what?"

Booster paused. "Well… I'm actually shy." he said, blushing ashamed. XR rolled his eyes.

"For what? You are behind a screen! They can't see you." he said. "Here, talk to this girl." He pointed at the screen. Booster raised his eyebrows.

"Huh? Why a girl?" he asked. "I can talk to boys too right?"

"Yes. But you don't want them to think you fall for boys, do you?" he asked. Then he teasingly added "Or… do you?"

Booster turned red. "Get real XR!"

XR laughed, then turned serious again. "Do you want a girlfriend?"

"Sure I do!"

"Then talk to her!"

"How do I know that my future girlfriend is here somewhere?"

"You'll never know unless you try. Now, go on!" he nudged him to type. Booster first hesitated. Then addressed a message to the girl and started typing, XR following everything.

**HotRockets **talks to** Supahgal!  
**

**HotRockets: **Uhm… Hi.

**Supahgal: **Why hello there! You new here?

**HotRockets: **Uhm, yeah. Just made an account here.

**Supahgal: **Welcome then! Where are you from? What is your species?

**HotRockets: **Oh, I'm from Jo-Ad.

**Supahgal: **…..What? You're Jo-Adian?!

**HotRockets: **Uhm, yes. Is that a problem?

**Supahgal: **EWW!

**Supahgal **left the chat.  
**Supahgal **has blocked **HotRockets.**

"Huh?!" Booster looked at his friend. "Why did she block me? …What does blocked mean?" XR shook his metallic head in his bowl.

"Some people." he said. He then looked up at his buddy who looked with eyes wide at him. "The reason she blocked you, Booster, is because you said you are a Jo-Adian."

Booster looked at him, his eyes even more wide. "But, what does blocked mean?"

"It means you can no longer talk to her." was XR's response. "You also don't appear online anymore. On her screen that is. It means she's ignoring you."

Booster looked with raised eyebrows at the screen, then glared.

"That's-"

"Messed up? Mean? Ridiculous?"

"Let's not forget Rude and Horrible." added Booster, looking hurt, his ears flattened. XR made a waving gesture.

"Ignore that girl. You get people like this. You have to skip through the assh-"

"XR!" Booster chided, cutting him off sentence. "No need for cursing!"

"Okay, okay…" XR said gesturing for him to calm down. "But, you have to go through the… mean people… first before you're getting to the real friends. Got it?"

Booster was quiet for a moment. "…I guess." He said shrugging. He then looked with a smile at XR, one eyebrow raised. "You should be more wise, like this." he chuckled. XR looked at him with a smirk.

"What? I'm **always** wise!" he retorted. Booster rolled his eyes.

"Let's move on. Try her." XR pointed at another username, obviously from a girl.

Booster started talking again. But when she asked for his species and he responded honestly, she would go off and block him. This went on and on with other girls. After a while, Booster got distraught.

"Maybe you shouldn't tell them you're from Jo-Ad." said XR.

"Wouldn't that be lying?"

"No, it's holding information back, it's not lying."

Suddenly, Buzz came in. XR and Booster closed the site and whistled "Innocently".

Buzz looked at them in wonder. Then he crossed his arms. "What's going on?"

"Nothing!" Booster and XR said in unison.

"We were most certainly **not** on a chat box!" said Booster nervously. "Ow!" he rubbed his arm where XR had flicked him with his metallic hand who was glaring at him.

Buzz walked to them, and looked into the history list. He frowned when he saw the name of the site. "You guys…" he said as he shook his head. "Aren't you supposed to do paperwork?"

XR scoffed. "Why do I have to use a computer Buzz? I **AM** a computer!"

Buzz chuckled. "XR, XR… it's simply in the rules." he answered. "Now back to work you two. No more chatting. These reports have to be finished **today**! Understood?"

Booster and XR saluted, XR looking irritated, Booster with a happy grin. "Yes sir!" they said in unison, though Booster sounding more excited than XR. Buzz nodded at them with a smile and went to sit behind his own desk, filling reports as well. He of course watched if the rangers didn't do anything funny. And that's how this day went by.


End file.
